Crash Site
"Crash Site" is the tenth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Taking place on February 11, 1968, the player controls Alex Mason as his SOG unit attempt to find a crashed Soviet cargo plane containing Nova 6. Characters *Alex Mason (playable, P.O.W.) *Frank Woods (P.O.W.) *Joseph Bowman (P.O.W.) *Viktor Reznov (Mind game) *Nikita Dragovich *Lev Kravchenko Level Briefing Transmission# 2-15-4-25. Designate: INDIA Soviet commercal cargo plane shot down over Laos Mason and SOG team sent to retrieve Nova 6 from the wreckage. 1300 hours, February 11, 1968 Walkthrough The player starts out at a helicopter landing zone where soldiers are being dropped off. Making your way towards the docks, you get on a boat with Reznov, Woods, Bowman, and a (randomly named) young marine who tells Woods that he has been assigned to this SOG team, to which Woods responds with a sigh and then, "Man the gun, don't get killed." Woods and Bowman each then pick up a Grim Reaper while Mason gets to his position. Playing as Mason, the player then drives the boat. (The part where the player pilots the boat is not playable on the Wii version, however, the player is able to pilot the boat past the downed Huey, past the waterfall, and to the landing point. The Rolling Stones song "Sympathy for the Devil" does not play during this time and the young marine is never mentioned.) The player then hears Zack Johnson (or someone sounding very similar to him) briefly speak before the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones starts on the radio. This song plays throughout the boat part of the level and will restart if killed. The player will have control of an M60, Woods' and Bowman's M202 Grim Reapers, and the boat itself. The player will then begin blowing up enemy forces including radio towers, guard houses, and several ZPUs on moving trucks. This continues for some time until SOG run into an NVA PT boat that needs to be destroyed. After the player has succeeded in doing this, Woods will pull out the marine who had died in the battle. It then cuts to the interrogation room where Mason says, "That young kid didn't make it. I swear to God that Woods was crying, but he never let us see no tears." Cutting back to the boat, Mason parks it up at the next dock while Woods and Bowman speak into a radio saying that they have a downed bird in the area, however the radio man responded with saying there is no contact in the area. After parking the vehicle, they commence looking for the Soviet cargo carrier carrying Nova-6. The player will be given a Commando ACOG and a KS-23 as many Viet Cong and Spetsnaz troops appear. After sometime blasting their way through these, friendly helicopters appear for an overwatch but was suddenly destroyed by Russian Hinds. The SOG came to the C-130 and walk across an unstable wing which nearly falls over. When inside, Mason will find the crate carrying Nova-6. Woods will open it, but will only find a China Lake and a map of the area, claiming that the Russians are trying to frame the USA. Soon enough, Spetsnaz and Viet Cong (VC) arrive and attacks the plane. At some point, it is hit by a Hind helicopter and the plane crashes into the ground. On the ground, the player will see Bowman being carted away by two Soviets and attempts to shoot them with an empty M1911. A Soviet will then kick the pistol out of the player's hand as Dragovich and Kravchenko appear. Dragovich will claim that they need to make up for lost time with him and the mission will end with Kravchenko knocking out the player out by stomping on his head. Video Walkthrough Transcript ﻿ Achievements/Trophies Never get off the boat (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Crash Site" on any difficulty. Lord Nelson (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by destroying all targets and structures when making your way up the river in "Crash Site." Not Today (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Crash Site", "WMD", and "Payback" on Veteran difficulty. Weapon Loadout Gallery Mnk1dotpic.png|Concept art of the camp. Mnk2dotpic.png Mnk3.pic.png|Concept art of the bridge. Mnk4.pic.png|Concept art of the crash site. Mnk5.pic.png Crash site intel.jpg Intel Locations *'Intel No. 25:' (1/3) At the very beginning of the game on a crate beside a stack of wood. *'Intel No. 26:' (2/3) Lying on the ground right after you get out of the boat. *'Intel No. 26 (Wii):' (2/3) Next to the rock that Woods hides behind while fighting the Vietnamese troops at the waterfall. *'Intel No. 27:' (3/3) Lying against the stone steps after climbing the wing of the plane and jumping down to the inside of the plane. Intel_1_Crash_Site_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Crash_Site_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Crash_Site_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Trivia References